The Necromancer
by Suicireject8892
Summary: A Young Girl with visions in the night, a lonely boy who searches for recognition, a deadly evil threatening to over take them all
1. Prologue

I ran down the hallways, through doors, and down stairs, trying to escape

I ran down the hallways, through doors, and down stairs, trying to escape. The man followed slowly, casually, as if there was nothing I could do to prevent him from killing me. And I knew he was right. I had been running for what felt like hours, my breath coming in short gasps, my heart beating painfully in my chest. My body slowed as I tried to continue, knowing that it was futile, that he was in my head; he knew what I would do. He knew me. I glanced over my shoulder, a dangerous move on my part, and he drew nearer still. Because I wasn't paying attention I almost ran into the wall, slowing me down further still. Luckily I turned in time. But what I saw had been the most frightening of all. The man was tall, with long slender fingers, pianist like mine. Unlike me however, his were a pale, pale white, in contrast to my glowing tan. In those pale fingers he delicately held a smooth piece of wood, thin and tapering like a wand. The sign of a warlock.

I ran harder than ever, sprinting despite my failing breath. I ran down the main staircase, not noticing the shadows that stepped in to surround me. Soon I was falling to the ground, my feet still running, trying to make it out the door. My momentum carried me around, forced by the hand that suddenly grasped the top of my arm. I landed on my back, still scrambling to get back to my feet, as the man raised his arm, pointing the wand at me. I realized then that his eyes were a dark glowing red. A necromancer. I began to scream as the dead came pouring forth to claim me.


	2. Dreams

I ran down the hallway's, through doors, and down stairs, trying to escape

Ok quick note, I don't own any of the characters besides Allí, and the unnamed girl who died. All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. Well sucks for me I guess. Please R&R, and go easy, this is my first FF that I've let people see.

Chapter 1

I shot up in bed, gasping as I stared wildly about me, trying to convince myself that the dream wasn't real. But I knew it was. Every night I would be a different girl, running down the same dark hallways, searching for an escape, and never finding it. Every night another girl died, all with the same horrifying screams. And every night I was forced to live that girl's death, unable to do anything to save her.

Draco slipped into my room through the secret passageway next to my door. It was often quite handy when we wanted to avoid my Aunt. I continued to take in the silver and black wall paneling, and the many photos and statues that decorated my room as he sat on the bed. "I heard you scream. What happened?" Always straight to the point, Draco seemed cruel, but always with me his heart was kind. He sat down next to me on the bed, pulling my shuddering form into the safe haven of his arms. "Sh, it's all right now, it was only a dream. Tell me about it and it will go away." I knew I would miss this when we went back to Hogwarts and he was in a different dorm, a different house, and we had to pretend to dislike each other again.

"It was the same as all of the others Draco, I was a girl, one with some experience with the paranormal as she thought it, running down dimly lit halls trying to escape the man who could control the dead. At the end she begins to scream, and spirits pour out of the wand that he carries to take her away to become like him." I shuddered again. I had become very good at sounding indifferent when I talked about my dreams, but nothing could keep the emotions truly inside. "Draco what am I going to do when we're at school and we have to pretend like we hate each other again? You're the only one who knows about these dreams, if we told Uncle, he'd probably have my head examined by the Dark Lord to see who this necromancer is that is taking away his victims." I paused. "I still can't believe that he's really back. Almost fifteen years living barely alive, and yet he survived it all." Fear and awe were mixed in my voice, awe at the strength I knew it must have took, and fear at the thought of the death I knew would come now that he was back. Draco only laughed at my fear. He called me a muggle lover, and said it was probably best that I was in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin, we who were so close, were as different as the Dark Lord and Harry Potter.

"Maybe we should tell Father." Draco said thoughtfully. "Don't give me that look Allí, we don't have much choice. Every night for the past three months you've woken both of us up because of your nightmares. I don't think that they will take kindly to that in your dorm at Hogwarts." I continued to glare. "All right stop glaring, I won't say anything yet. But don't blame me if the people in your room complain so much that they send something home. Preferably not you of course."

"They wouldn't do that, would they? I mean, there's nothing I can do, I've tried everything, Occlamency, potions, nothing stops these dreams." I pulled away from Draco, ignoring the concern in his eyes. "Why do these keep coming? I don't understand why I have to keep seeing these people die over and over again. It's horrible." Draco shook his head lowering his eyes down to the comforter on my bed. He traced the silver serpents that adorned it almost unconsciously, thinking.

"I don't know why they keep coming, but someday we'll find a way to make them stop. Somehow. Keep trying for now with the Occlamency and maybe you'll get good enough to block the images." He paused, his eyes meeting mine, and I realized again how hard it had been for him the past three months. " I better get to sleep or I'll miss the train tomorrow. Good night Allí, keep the dreams far away." I nodded.

"Draco? Thanks for everything, for keeping this a secret, for being there, for not getting angry when I wake you up in the middle of the night. Thanks." He smiled a crooked smile at me, and walked back through the secret passageway to his room. I settled back into my pillows, pulling the blanket close. I knew it would be a long time until I fell asleep. The images of the girls dying glances stayed behind my eyelids torturing me.

Authors Note

Awwww isn't Draco sweet?? And I feel so bad for Allí but I needed someone to have the dreams now didn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

I gazed out the window, looking into peaceful London countryside as the train sped on

I gazed out the window, looking into peaceful London countryside as the train sped on. In past years the ride had calmed me, filled me with the knowledge that I was finally going to a place where I was wanted. This year, with the nightmares behind me, I was filled with only trepidation. The nightmares were a warning for the year to come, I was sure of it. Something was coming, and with the rumors floating around about Lord Voldemort, it was going to be bad.

The door to the compartment opened and in stepped three people. Two boys and a girl, all with fiery orange hair and a ton of freckles. They were joking and teasing each other, and I noticed that the boys were twins. I thought I had heard of them before, the weasly twins. Draco had talked about all of the weasly's with a great deal of disgust, calling them blood traitors and idiots. Quickly I curled up in the corner of the seat, pressing myself close to the window, hoping they wouldn't notice me but would leave. No such luck. The girl saw me move and motioned to the boys.

"Sorry didn't think anyone was in here, is it ok if we stay?" the girl's eyes were soft, careful. I felt as though she could see right through me. Carefully I nodded, knowing I couldn't be rude. They sat down as the door opened again and another boy walked in. "Hey Ginny, Fred, George." He said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. His hair was a dark black, and on his forehead was a lightning shaped scar. Harry Potter. I had heard about him from Draco also. In that moment I wished I could turn invisible. I opted for looking out the window. The boy glanced at me, I could feel his eyes on my back, but didn't say anything more. The seat cushion sank as he sat down next to me, and they began to converse as though I wasn't there.

For some reason this was painful for me, being surrounded by them. They were so happy, so friendly, and I knew without a doubt that they would except me if I spoke. People surrounded me, but I felt so alone. It had been like this for years, which made it extremely difficult to have friends. I was different from them in too many ways, and I knew that in some ways every one of them could sense it.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, not thinking of the nightmares. I thought that because it was light out I was safe, silly really to think so. Light couldn't protect me where I went, there was none. I was lucky on the train, no nightmares came, I realized later on. I woke to a gentle hand shaking my shoulder and opened my eyes to see one of the boys in front of me. "Sorry but we're almost to the castle. You should get ready."

"Thanks." I mumbled, still tired and groggy. "Sorry that you had to wake me up. Was I talking in my sleep or anything?" He smiled slightly at my worry.

"Nah your fine. Hey you're in your sixth year aren't you? I think I remember you from class. Your Allison? No Alli." I was surprised that he remembered me, I normally go out of my way to hide from people. He smiled again at my surprise, and offered me his hand. I took it, looking around the cabin, and noticing that all of the others were gone.

"Yeah, its Alli. How do you remember me? I only know who you are because of the hair, and only your last name at that."

"I notice things," He said laughing. " I'm George, and the crazy twin who was with me is Fred." I almost laughed with him, instead just smiled weakly. "I'm surprised that you even know my last name, I mean you never talk to people and your always alone. But not today. Today you are going to come and ride with my brother and I in one of the carriages." He took my arm and began dragging me off the train. I rolled my eyes and let him pull me to a carriage. His twin, Fred, was already seated, lounging in a familiar way on the leather cushion.

" 'Ello, nice to see you managed to make it. Can we leave now? I want to make it to the Great Hall _before_ the feast starts." I smiled shyly as George plopped on the other side of the carriage, pulling me down with him. Fred and George were identical twins, but looking at them I thought I could see some differences. Fred had blue eyes, clear and sparkling even as he complained, and a constant mischievous look on his face. George's eyes were also blue, but one was tinted with green. The carriage began to move, and jolted me away from George into the other wall. I didn't move back. We were at the castle quickly, and I slipped away from the twins as soon as I could. I wasn't going to the feast, and I didn't want them to make me, so I ran as soon as their backs were turned. I headed straight for the Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
